Episode 012
Karen runs up to the roof and manages to talk Franky down, despite her own highly confrontational style ("You're piss weak, Franky" etc.) and interference from Vera - until Erica tells her to go down. Franky is hustled off to solitary on Erica's orders. Lizzie tells the women about the holes in the fences while they are being repaired, so there could be opportunities to plan an escape. Graham visits Vera but is disappointed to find that she has made no progress wearing down Marilyn. Greg points out to Karen that she is in a unique position to help Franky and gives her the old textbooks he has collected from her school. Doug and Lynn move in with his friend Bernie and his girlfriend Suzie. Franky agrees to let Karen teach her to read. Lynn is embarrassed at Bernie's assumption that she is pregnant with Doug's child, and so they will be willing to share a double bed. She tells Doug she won't sleep with him until they are married, so he has to sleep on the couch in the front room. Doreen sees Karen teaching Franky to read and reports it in the laundry to everyone's amusement. Graham interviews Marilyn again (in reception?) but Meg steps in when he gets heavy with her and reminds him there should always be a police officer present. Franky tells her story to Karen: she left school when she was eleven, and she had to protect her mother and brother from attacks from her drunken father. Lynn cuts Suz short when she is musing that it's not so bad to go to prison, and says she knows from experience that it is. Meg warns Graham she will report any further intimidation to the Governor, and tells Vera she knows about the way she took advantage of the incident at the volleyball match. Bea tricks Eddie and Marilyn to come to the rec room at the same time and lock then both in the store room until they make up. Greg shows Lynn the application from the registrar's office and asks her if she wants to marry him, but Suz suggests they get a marriage celebrant instead. Marilyn decides to tell the police everything they want to know as a way of breaking away from her criminal past. When Vera phones Graham to arrange another date, he is revealed as married from the photos of his family on his desk. Franky gets a slap from Karen for trying to kiss her during a reading lesson. This angers Franky so much she agrees to Lizzie's escape plan and Doreen says she wants to go too. Greg impresses on Karen that even if she can't help Franky, there are other prisoners she could teach. Bernie asks Doug to help him in a payroll snatch. As she promised Eddie, Marilyn tells Graham what she knows, and Graham promptly loses interest in Vera, making excuses not to keep their date for that evening. Lynn and Doug get married. The new rec room furniture is delivered, which gives the women an opportunity to create a diversion so Franky can steal a step ladder. She somehow manages to get this past reception and into the garden, and she cuts the barbed wire so she, Doreen and Lizzie can go over the fence. Category:1979 Season Category:Episodes